


A Night on the Town

by becauseimawinchester



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Couple of song references, Dirty Dancing, Everyone thinks Nicky is pretty, M/M, Nicky likes to dance, Ornery boyfriends, Out Dancing, Warrick likes to show off his pretty boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimawinchester/pseuds/becauseimawinchester
Summary: Nick and Warrick manage to get the same night off so they go on a date, out dancing. Our boys put on a little show and no one it sees coming, followed by a evening of intense lovin’ :)





	A Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist at the end that I actually didn’t even intend to write at first. Just kinda happened. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also I’ve always imagined Warrick was a couple three years older than Nick, that’s why they’re referred to as “older” and “younger,” forgive me if I’ve got that info wrong. Can’t rememebr if it’s stated in the show or not.

So everyone, I mean EVERYONE knows Nick Stokes is pretty. 

And anyone that knows Warrick Brown knows that man has a wicked sense of humor. 

Sometimes our ornery little pair like to put on a show. 

Like tonight....one of the few times Nick and Warrick were able to manage the same night off and decided to go out. Nicky likes to dance (well, so does Warrick, but only with Nick) and Warrick likes to keep his man happy, so the pair ends up at a bar one of their buddies own. A straight bar. 

Because who needs to a gay bar when you’ve already found the man you’d spend the rest of your life with? 

Warrick and Nick arrive at their friends bar and do the same thing any guys would - hit the bar. Both orders are simple - beer, and keep ‘em coming. The love birds sit at the bar chatting about their current cases, their friends and family. It doesn’t take long for girls to begin wondering up next to either man, making flirty conversation. Both friendly guys that they are, they don’t turn away... soon Nicky gets ask out to the dance floor..

The Texan turns to Warrick and gives a smirk and a nod towards the dance floor. Just letting his letting his friend know where he’d be, for all anyone else knew. He’s rewarded with a sly smile and a wink... 

I’ll be out there in a bit... Warrick silently told his boyfriend, the two of them had long since needed words to communicate. 

“Come on cowboy, lets dance..” the blond woman who was toting Nick out to the dance floor slurred, tugging his hand harder. 

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’” Nick laughed in reply, beginning to sway to the music. 

The pair dance to the remainder of the slow song playing - “Humble and Kind” by Tim McGraw. Soon a quicker song comes on and the girl tries to pull Nick in closer, but he takes a small step back, giving the girl a sweet smile and continues to dance - letting her think he’s just a respectful Texas boy keeping his distance. 

He and Warrick have guidelines... neither care if their boyfriend dances with a girl - knowing it means nothing - as long as they keep a respectful distance and there is no dirty dancing. Kind of unspoken rules, but nevertheless both men respect their boyfriend enough to be true. 

A couple of quick songs go by and Warrick is being chatted up by a dark haired young girl, she’s pretty enough.. if Warrick was into chicks, that is. 

“So Handsome, you wanna dance? I bet you know how to move them hips better than you’d let on,” the brunette sighs, running a hand down Warrick’s arm just a tad too slowly to be ‘friendly.’

“I can, actually. But there’s someone on that dance floor” Warrick motions towards the floor with the beer in his hand, finishes the drink and continues, “‘s already caught my attention,” he sits his beer on the bar, standing up and starting towards the floor. 

The girl - Stacy? Stella? Something with an ‘S’...? - looks disappointed but replies with a good natured, “She’s a lucky gal,” in Warrick’s direction. 

The green-eyed man turns, just for a moment and explains, “You know, I keep telling him that,” not even caring to see her reaction. 

In seconds, just as Justin Timberlake’s “My Love” begins to play, Warrick has plastered himself to Nicky’s backside, grinding on his boyfriend. 

Nick knows the bit - they’ve done this before - and turns to see Warrick, hooded eyes staring at him in a way that makes his knees weak. But Nick takes two quick steps forward, turning around and shoving at Warrick’s shoulders.. playing up the offended straight guy routine. And Warrick’s pretending to be confused until... 

As quickly as he stepped away, Nick crowds Warrick face-to-face and just when everyone thinks the Texas man is about to scream insults at the dark skinned man before him; Nick grabs Warrick by the collar and pulls him into a sexy, passionate kiss. A wicked smile breaks across each man’s face as they hear the gasps from everyone around them. 

Jaws drop around the room as both men moan into the kiss, loudly. Hands roam bodies as the two make out for bit longer than necessary, “Took ya’ long enough, babe,” Nick purred into Warrick’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth for a moment. Gotta give ‘em a show. 

Hands on Nick’s slim hips, Warrick turns his boyfriend to face forward again. The Texan settled back into the large frame behind him and went back to dancing; right hand going back to curl into dark dreadlocks, left gripping Warrick’s ass to pull his boyfriend’s hips impossibly closer to his as they sway and grind to the music. 

The remainder of the song is spent moving together; grinding, pulling and caressing each other in a filthy dance of hot kisses and moans. Warrick’s hands are all over Nick the whole time, squeezing his hips, caressing, grabbing at Nick’s thick thighs.. anywhere he can reach.  
Everyone’s staring and they know it.

“You like that, Nicky?” Warrick slurs at the brunette CSI’s ear, letting his lips ghost over his man’s skin seductively, “everybody’s watchin’ my hands all over you. Wishin’ they could touch you like only I can,” the darker man continued. Warrick let his teeth sink into the juncture of Nick’s neck as he snaked a hand around the palm Nick through his jeans. 

Nick groans and hardens under his boyfriends seductive touch as the crowd begins to thicken once again, realizing the cause was lost on the two most attractive men in the club. Some roll their eyes, others keep staring - because fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing they’ve ever seen - while others just go back to business as usual. 

The next song is a slow number, “I Don’t Dance” by Lee Brice thumping through the speakers. Nick spins in Warrick’s arms once more, pulling himself snug against the larger man, kissing him deeply.

“Hey,” Nick breathes, giving his man a lazy, charming smile. 

“Hey, yourself,” Warrick murmurs back, barely above a whisper as his arms wrap up and under his mans shoulders. Nick’s are wrapped around Warrick’s middle near his waist. The two sway to the slow music, faces close and kissing long and slow. Their bodies snug against each other as their hips press their erections together in a slow, sensual grind. 

“This’is nice; don’t get to do this much,” Nick whispered, not caring that he’d get mocked for it later. He just loved being held so close by the man he loved. 

“Mmm.. yeah,” Warrick half-moaned. 

Nick pulled back a bit, “Thought you didn’t like to dance, Warr?” 

“Like dancin’ with my man, that’s all,” the elder CSI hummed, pulling his love closer still. The song slowed to a stop soon after, “Now shuddup and come home with me.” 

Nick followed his boyfriend through the club to the exit, giving a smug wave to the girl he’d been dancing with, who was not at all amused. Both men clearly sporting a hard on, they headed to their company-issued Tahoe. Warrick opened the door for his man before getting behind the wheel and speeding off to their apartment. 

The two couldn’t get up to their place fast enough, kissing all the way, only breaking apart when Warrick unlocked their front door. Nick found himself pushed inside and pinned against the closed door a second later, twisting the lock beside him as Warrick’s lips navigated his jaw and down his neck to suck on his collar bone. 

“Fuck, Nicky..” the green eyed CSI moaned as strong, familiar hands sneak under the long sleeved black thermal he wore. Nick dipped his head to meet Warrick’s lips as his hands danced over his boyfriend’s toned stomach before lefting the shirt off. 

The Texan’s lips immediately found their favorite spot - just below the collar bone, very top of the pictorial muscle - sucking hard and kissing marks onto his lovers dark skin. Warrick fumbled with the buttons on Nick’s deep blue dress shirt, eventually mastering them and tugging on the open shirt - pulling Nick towards their bedroom.

“‘m here babe,” Warrick slurred, before pushing the shirt off Nick’s strong shoulders. 

Nick gladly followed Mr. Tall, Dark & Handsome to their shared bedroom, unlatching his belt and jeans on the way. The brunette stopped when he reached the doorway, leaning against the frame to watch as his man shed himself of his own jeans; bending over to pull them off and giving Nick a lovely view of his cute ass through the boxer briefs. 

Warrick turned around to see his boyfriend in their doorway, jeans open and palming himself over his underwear.. staring lovingly at him.

“You comin’ cowboy?” 

“Hell yeah,” Nick stepped out of his jeans and launched forward, knocking his lover onto the bed and landing on top with a solid thud. 

Nick’s large hands splayed across Warrick’s chest, balancing himself and he gave a few long thrusts, grinding their erections into one another. Warrick groaned as his hands came up to grip the firm ass he loved before letting them trace up Nick’s sides. 

“Looked so fuckin’ good out there tonight Nicky, everyone wanted a piece of you,” Warrick breathed, admiring the tan, muscles before him, hands roaming, “all mine..” he trailed of before leaning up to kiss and lick a pattern across Nick’s chest. 

“Mm.. yours,” Nick sighed, barely audible as his hips stuttered against Warrick’s, distracted by the wicked things his boyfriend lips were doing. 

Warrick flipped them so he was on top and crawled down the strong body laid out beneath him, kissing everywhere he went. Standing at the edge of the bed, the elder CSI peeled off his boxers and his boyfriend’s, leaving them both naked and admiring each other. Nick shuddered has the cool air met his erection, chills running up his spine. 

Warrick’s hands roamed up strong legs as he crawled back over the man he loved, stopping to lick a hot stripe along the underside of Nick’s cock before returning to kiss his lips. A few minutes were spent like this - passionate, sloppy kisses exchanged as Warrick’s full weight pressed Nick into the mattress; hands caressing one another at times, other times spent locked together and hips grinding together lazily. 

Nick rolled on top of his boyfriend before kissing down his body; a lazy Warrick taking this time to enjoy the plush lips on him. Without warning, Nick took Warrick into his mouth and sunk down as far as he could, earning a wicked moan from the man beneath him. The brunette set up a slowly building rhythm; bobbing his head, sucking on the tip, anything he knew drove Warrick insane. Long fingers twisted in his hair, guiding him without being forceful, before pulling his hair slightly to stop him,

“Not yet, not like this,” Warrick managed between labored breaths, pulling his man up for a kiss. Nick was straddling his waist now and Warrick took advantage of the position. After reaching to their nightstand for the lube, Warrick slicked two fingers before inching them into his boyfriend’s hole. 

“Ahh.. fuck Warr,” Nick groaned, his southern drawl thicker, “Don’t need this, ‘m ready. Stop teasin’.” He bucked back onto the intruding digits for emphasis, giving his lover a annoyed and determined look.  
Warrick continued his musings on his mans body for a moment before removing his fingers and slicking lube over his cock, stroking himself a few times. Warrick wrapped his arms around Nick and flipping them once more. Thick thighs wrapped around Warrick’s waist and Nick pulled himself impossibly closer as his boyfriend entered him in one fluid thrust. 

Pausing to allow Nick to adjust to the intrusion, Warrick gazed down to lock eyes with his lover before kissing him deeply, “Niiiicckkky.. ohh..” he moaned into the kiss, “love you.” 

Nick thrust up towards his man, silently giving him permission start moving, “Love you too Warr.. ohhhh....” Nick moaned as Warrick pulled almost completely out before thrusting back again. 

Warrick set up a slowly building pace as he made love to his boyfriend, hands running over Nick’s chest.. thumbing at his sensitive nipples until they were hard peaks. Warrick’s hands settled on the brunettes sides as he leaned forward for a heated kiss before letting his lips trail down the man’s jaw.. his neck, sucking on his favorite spot on the left, just above where Nick’s neck meets his chest. Nick moaned and his head pushed back against the pillow as Warrick marked him, his hand coming up to tangle in the dreadlocks and hold him there for a moment before pulling him into a heated kiss. 

Warrick moaned into the kiss and he continued building his pace, thrusting into his lover over and over. His hands roamed over the younger CSI’s chest once more before settling on his ass; grip firm and forearms framing Nick’s thighs as he used his man’s round ass as leverage to thrust in harder and faster. Nick’s head pushed back into the pillows once more, a strangled moan escaping his lips at the new pleasure - Warrick’s cock hitting his prostate over and over again. The brunette reached between them to stroke his own neglected cock, hard and leaking against his smooth stomach, as he thrust harder back against his boyfriend with effort. 

The sight of his boyfriend jerking off, thrusting back against him and coming undone beneath him sent Warrick over the edge with a obscene moan of Nick’s name. 

“Niiicckkk, aahh fuck babe,” Warrick sighed out, hips stuttering under the force of his orgasm, spilling into his boyfriend. 

The darker man’s hand joined Nick’s around his lover’s cock, giving a slightly tighter grip and making Nick’s hips jerk up into the touch. The younger CSI’s orgasm ripped through him moments later with equal force, his hips thrusting impossibly faster against his boyfriend. 

Nick’s breath caught in his throat as cum splashed up his stomach and over his and Warrick’s hands. 

“Oohhhhh..” Nick groaned into Warrick’s neck as his man collapsed over him, still buried snug inside him and Nick’s legs still wrapped around Warrick’s waist. 

“Warrick, baby,” Nick whispered, “kinda crushing me, this position...” 

Warrick barely opened his eyes, “Nu- huh?” Realizing what was ask of him, the green eyed man pulled out of his lover, Nick’s legs unwrapping as he laid down still half on top of Nick’s chest. Warrick curled one arm around Nick’s shoulders, the other folded across his chest; his hand propping his face up to gaze at the man he loved. 

“Hey Nicky,” Warrick ask, his cheek smooshed to the hand resting on Nick’s chest. 

“Mm.. yeah..?” Nick opened his sleepy eyes just enough to catch a glimpse of his man. 

Warrick reaches his free hand over to the nightstand.. fingers closing over a small box Nick hadn’t noticed until just now. Warrick flipped the box open and held it in Nick’s line of sight. 

“You wanna get married?” He ask, like it’s the most casual question ever... as if he were asking if Nick wanted Chinese for diner, rather than asking the brunette to spend his life with him. 

Nick’s eyes went wide, taking in the sleek silver band and the loving smile on Warrick’s face.. Nick blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

Well shit, Nick thought, finally. He leaned up and kissed Warrick’s lips gently.

“Yes, yes I do.” Nick replied with one of those wide, patented Nick Stokes charm-your-pants-off smiles. 

Warrick sat up a bit to slip the ring on Nick’s finger, kissing his palm afterward. Nick placed his ringed hand on Warrick’s cheek, bringing him down for a deep kiss. As they melted into the kiss, both men wrapped their arms around one another, settling down into the bed once more; wrapped in each other. 

“I’ve had that thing stashed for a couple months, just couldn’t find the right moment to ask you. I’m tired of waiting, just wanna marry you Nicky. Soon.” Warrick mumbled into his fiancé’s chest, kissing the tan, muscled body beneath him. 

“A night out and great sex seems as great a time as any,” Nick gave a big sigh, Warrick could hear his smile without even looking up at him, “you know, our wedding will have to be at like, six a.m. to accommodate all our friends schedule...” Nick pointed out, sending them both into a fit of laugher.

“The pains of working the graveyard shift,” Warrick chuckled. 

The two fell asleep tangled in each other, sharing lazy kisses and ‘I love you’s before finally drifting off in the comfort that they’d have this forever.


End file.
